


How Much Is Mine To Keep?

by trying



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Homophobia, I made Cheryl my own, Kinda?, Penelope and Uncle Claudius are lil bitches, Violence, am i doing this right, but also plot with trouble to come!, they fall in love, they have sex too okay, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying/pseuds/trying
Summary: A story centered around Cheryl as she falls in love with Toni. Together they investigate the nefarious schemes Penelope and Claudius Blossom seem to be involved in.In the Riverdale Universe but I've hand-picked certain canon details and left others out :)





	1. "I’m a bitch, not a snitch. There’s a difference.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanting to get better at writing so I thought I'd practice with some Riverdale :)
> 
> I really dislike that they've made Cheryl so nasty and shallow in the first few seasons. That bitchy head cheerleader/popular girl with a troubled home life just seems like such a cliche trope for girls. I don't even know anyone like that in real life... like have you met girls? They're lovely.  
> So I've made my Cheryl a bit different while trying to still keep her spark- hopefully, that comes across lol
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism very much appreciated! If you have any ideas for me as we go along please share :) 
> 
> Thanks kindly!

 

Cheryl is laid out across her bed, books spread out and ruby silk dressing gown flowing over her skin as she tries to brainstorm cheer routine ideas and do light study. There is a chill in her room, as there was in all of Thornhill. It wasn’t a place where you ever got fully comfortable. 

Hard furniture. Too many dark corners. Always drafty. 

When Cheryl was younger, her brother constantly teased her that their house was haunted with all the creeks and groans it had. And even though JJ was only joking, when Cheryl got genuinely scared he always let her shuffle into his bed, tucked against his side like they were babies sharing a crib again. 

Mother had always pulled her back out again when she caught them though. She got to locking Cheryl’s door for good measure even when she cried and threw herself against it, scared of those lurking monsters.

She can hear her mother and uncle Claudius arguing downstairs now, the sound bouncing off all that cold, polished wood. They are basically yelling at each at this point and Cheryl can barely concentrate on her Vixen’s playbook. She catches rumblings about the maple business and Ghoulie involvement- nonsense which she wants to stay far away from. Living at home is hard enough without getting tangled up in their dreary schemes. 

She sighs and rolls over onto her back, giving up on work. They had been arguing a lot lately and on top of her mother running an in-home brothel, Cheryl is finding it impossible to sleep. Keeping the Vixen’s performances flawless, maintaining the perfect grades she demanded of herself and her student body president responsibilities meant a lot of late nights and hard work.

Having her mother nit-pick over her and her uncle’s beady eyes watching her every move was getting too much. She always feels herself in a state of anxiety at home. At first, she didn’t recognise what that feeling was. She is used to being outwardly confident, on top of everything. But she walks through those heavy oak doors she felt the weight of the whole house pressing down on her- sick to her stomach, shaky and meek. She hates it. 

 

She stares up at the ceiling for a bit as the yelling intensifies. Her uncle’s roaring is punctuated by a sudden crash and Cheryl jumps, breath catching in her throat. The only monsters in the house now are those two, and there is no safe, warm bed to crawl into. 

Cheryl tiptoes down the stairs. Is it normal to still be worried about her mother? No matter how horrible the woman is, she doesn’t actually want anything bad to happen to her and she really _doesn’t_ trust her Uncle. 

From where she peaks around the corner of the great living room, she can see Claudius has knocked over a vase, the shattered pieces littering the floor where they stand arguing.

Her mother’s sharp gaze finds Cheryl spying behind the wall almost straight away. She had always been like that- hard to get around. 

“Cheryl go up to your room! This doesn’t concern you,” she hisses. There was anger twisting up her brow, and her Uncle is red, teeth clenching. 

“Yes Mother, I just, uh, need some water.”

Apparently smashing up the house was normal now. Cheryl goes back into the hall and bypasses the kitchen for the hall closet, yanking out her red coat and boots. She knows better than to take the front door when she sneaks out, preferring one of the secret doors or back doors used by the maids. 

When the cold air hits her face, she feels herself able to breathe again and she smiles, jumping into her and JJ’s convertible, easing it out of the driveway as quietly as she can. It’s a school night and she should be sleeping, not that she would have gotten any rest in that dungeon anyway.

Cheryl drives aimlessly for a bit, passing over Pop’s and the Speakeasy in case she runs into anyone from school. Eventually, she pulls up at the back of Twilight Drive-In where an old Hollywood horror is playing. The lot is basically empty except for a bunch of Serpents mucking around up the front- tossing back beer cans and laughing too loud, their figures casting shadows against the projection screen. Cheryl scowls. 

She tries to concentrate on the film but her tummy keeps rumbling. She hasn’t eaten since breakfast. Mother didn’t believe in lunch, so Cheryl wasn’t allowed to either. Dinner never got served because of the arguing. 

Cheryl makes her way to the attendant booth to get snacks only to have to queue behind a couple of serpent girls. It’s dark out but she can see in the dim light of the booth their snakes shimmering on their jackets as they giggle. 

One of the girls is ringing up a huge order while flirting with the attendant. The other laughs along at her friend’s antics, beautifully curled, pink hair framing a pretty face with such big eyes they suck you in. Full lips matched the colour of her hair and turned up so adorably when she giggled, there was no way they belonged to a gang member. 

Cheryl looks away and clears her throat. 

The friend either doesn’t hear or she doesn’t care that she was holding someone up, but the pink-haired girl turns and looks at her. 

“Sorry about her, she’s desperate.” She says softly, flashing perfect white teeth as she smiles at Cheryl like they have an inside joke. 

“I see.” 

“I haven’t seen you around here before…do you hang here a lot?” She is clearly trying to be friendly while they wait. 

Cheryl shakes her head. She wasn’t interested in small talk, in being friendly to people she’d never see again and especially not interested in this waiting rubbish. 

“Oh. You came here alone?” She persists, not unkindly.

She resists the urge to scoff. She could have been here with someone back in the car. Does she scream loneliness that badly?

“Yes, actually I did,” Cheryl snips back, narrowing her eyes.

“Uh, that’s cool. You could join us though if you wanted.”

Cheryl doesn’t know whether this girl is genuinely being this nice or if she’s just trying to rub it in that she has nowhere better to be with anyone. She wasn’t some sort of social leper that needed charity. 

At the invitation, the pink-haired girl’s friend turns around to them. She takes one long look at Cheryl with her silk nightgown on under the expensive coat, painted red lips, and she sneers. 

Cheryl recognises this girl. She hangs out with that hobo Jughead sometimes when he isn’t doing his best impression of a tortured hermit. 

Before anyone can say anything, she is dragging the pink-haired girl away by her jacket, other arm full of snacks, muttering about Northside trash taking over. She thinks she hears something about Blossom scum thrown in there too. 

Cheryl is left standing there wondering what the hell just happened. The stupid attendant is gawking at her exposed legs, and suddenly she doesn’t feel so hungry anymore. 

 

If Penelope has been noticing Cheryl sneak out she never comments on it in the mornings. Never says much of anything really. Cheryl just kisses her Nana’s soft wrinkled cheek after sitting for breakfast, breathes in her smell of faded roses and leaves without a word. 

She sits now in her car outside school willing herself to go inside. She has a mile high to do list, top of which is finding someone to replace Amma on the River Vixen’s squad because she moved away. Cousin Betty had also texted asking to speak with her. 

She and Betty have a complicated relationship. Cheryl has no doubt that Alice Cooper despised her and forbade Betty many times from talking to rotten Cheryl Blossom- but she kept doing it. They weren’t very good friends but strangely enough, they relied on each other. Betty knew about her sadistic family and Cheryl knew her parents could be just as backward. Their lives were twisted together that way.

Sure enough, as soon as Cheryl makes it to her locker Betty pounces on her. 

“Cousin Betty.” Cheryl eyes her warily as she retrieves her books. 

“I need your help,” Betty is giving her those wide eyes, whispering urgently. “I think your Uncle is visiting The Farm.”

Cheryl slams her locker closed. 

“Where Polly and the twins are?”

Everything was always life and death with Riverdale’s Miss Nancy Drew but the thought of something bad happening to their nieces, Cousin Polly, made Cheryl feel a little desperate too. 

“Yeah, my Mom goes there a lot too. She’s in deep. But your Uncle going there strictly as a devoted member seems a little…”

“Hard to believe,” Cheryl finishes sharply. 

She sighs. Her mother and Uncle Claudius were always up to no good and she really didn't want to get involved with their evil plots. 

“I’ll do some digging and look into it.”

Betty looks relieved and Cheryl tries not to be insulted. “Thanks, Cheryl. Also, I thought you might want to know… the Blue and Gold has been keeping tabs on Southside High since the raids last week. It looks like all the students will be coming here after all.”

“Weatherbee will probably wait till the last minute to announce it,” Cheryl guesses.

“Yeah. Minimises drama. I told Veronica already and she wants to do some sort of welcome thing… I don’t think its bad idea honestly.”

Of course they did. Criminals and gang delinquents were going to be invading Riverdale High and those two wanted to hand out cupcakes. 

“Fine. As Student Body President I guess some sort of gesture would be appropriate. You and Veronica are…. close. Take the reigns on this one?”

If Betty knows what she is hinting at she doesn’t let on. She bounces off pleased she got what she wanted out of her, but Cheryl swears there is something going on between those two. 

She wouldn’t be surprised if Betty doesn’t fully know it herself yet, but she bet Veronica does. 

Poor girl. 

 

As it turns out, Weatherbee announces just the very next day that the Southsiders will be coming tomorrow. The static intercom announcement has some people groaning in the halls, some whispering excitedly. 

None of it mattered of course. Cheryl will be treated as a wicked Blossom, just as she is by lots of people here, perhaps worse. Best case scenario she will stay out of their way and they will stay out of hers. 

Betty and Veronica push forward their plans for the welcome committee, complete with colourful maps and tours. Cheryl hangs back, watching on as all the leather-clad newbies roll in, many of them grinning like the Northside was now their very own shiny new playpen. 

She watches her Serpent girl from the Drive-In meander up to the help desk with other Southsiders, looking skeptical. She looks much the same, just as pretty as Cheryl remembers her being- which makes her feel justified. Like she wasn’t imagining it after all. 

She’s wearing a black denim skirt with a frayed hem, flannel tied around her waist and her Serpent jacket to top it off. It suited her down to the ground. 

She must feel Cheryl’s eyes on her from the stairs because she turns abruptly to catch her gaze, recognition immediately passing over her face. She smiles slightly. 

Cheryl unconsciously turns the corners of her mouth up in response. she feels a tug, like she should go over there and make sure the girl finds her first class okay. Cheryl quashes the impulse. So what she had been friendly to her in a line? It wasn’t as if she owes her anything.

Veronica catches them, launching straight away into her perfectly rehearsed welcome. Cheryl watches her introduce herself and thrust pamphlets at them, giving some sort of spiel about the culture at Riverdale High. 

Next thing she knows, Veronica is gesturing over at her and leading the group of mostly Serpents behind the desk towards her. Cheryl keeps the frown off her face. Betty must have passed along that she was only there to make sure things ran smoothly? 

“And here we have our lovely Student Body President, Miss Blossom. She’s somehow always on top of everything at this school and she’ll help you out if you have any issues,” Veronica finishes primly, bearing her dazzling smile. 

There is a pause before Veronica elbows Cheryl where they stand side by side. 

The Drive-In girl raises her eyebrows at her.

“Uhh, right. Thank you Ronnie. If there's anything I can do to make your transition easier, just please let me know,” Cheryl repeats politely, hating the way her voice sounds unsure. 

“And please excuse me,” she murmurs letting herself be swallowed up by crowds as she hurries to the girl’s bathroom. 

Cheryl sits in the bathroom stall, needing a minute to herself. Maybe it was the crowds of new people. Maybe the pressure of this school. Maybe it was the way the pink-haired girl looked at her and why for some reason that mattered to her. 

She tough-talked herself into getting a grip and washing her hands- she just could not look weak like that again in front Serpents. She pushes herself out only to find pink hair already at the basins. She can see the dumbfounded look on her face reflected back in the dirty bathroom mirrors. 

The girl spots Cheryl behind her after a minute. 

“Hey again,” she rasps out. She was the picture image of cool, calm and collected. 

Cheryl directs all her cold confidence into meeting her gaze again. 

“Hello.”

“Show me to room eleven?” She asks like it's the most normal thing in the world for Cheryl to do. 

_No_. 

“Sure.”

People part in the gloomy hallway as Cheryl sweeps though, Serpent girl following slightly behind. There is bewilderment or plain loathing on some of their faces at the pair together- they are meant to be natural enemies.

The air is charged between them and Cheryl leans into it. It was hard to feel anything but comfortable around this girl. She keeps her head high like always despite the whispers - having the pretty girl trail her to make sure she gets to class okay seems more than worth it. 

 

That night Cheryl is up in her room again. Again trying to study, trying to perfect a new chant for the first game Riverdale was to have with the Southsiders there. Again listening to her Uncle and Mother bicker. 

As Cheryl starts listening in she figures out pretty quickly they are actually fairly careful about how much information they drop into the conversation. It seems to be general arguing about strategy, about where to put funds. Her mother wants things to be done like her father did them and Claudius has new ideas. It even seems as though they are using code words at some points. 

When it inevitably gets too much to bear, she slips a sweater on and disappears out the basement trap doors, to pull up at Sweetwater River with a book and a blanket until she knows she will be exhausted enough to finally fall into sleep when she gets home. 

 

Cheryl has just finished leading the Vixens through a brutal practice out on the field and is heading back to the locker rooms when she hears familiar laughter under the rickety bleachers. 

Forgetting herself, she ambles over and pokes her head under to find the pink-haired girl with two other burly Serpent guys, sitting cross-legged on top of her jacket. She is laughing sweetly, this time at the other two who were shoving at each other over a bag of chips. 

And they’re all smoking.

Pot. 

She gets to watching them for about two seconds before the pink-haired girl clocks her staring. She doesn’t say anything, just locks her big eyes on Cheryl and watches her watching them. Cheryl is so entranced that she can’t look away. 

One of the guys spots her quickly though given the girl has gone quiet next to them. “God it's that bossy red cheerleader,” he mutters, nodding pointedly at Cheryl.

“You gonna snitch on us Maple Girl?” The other boy calls over. 

Cheryl sniffs, tearing her eyes away from those brown eyes staring into hers. 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m a bitch, not a snitch. There’s a difference.” Cheryl injects as much confidence as she can. 

The two guys look stunned for a whole minute until they start howling with laughter, joking about Cheryl being a weed smoking Blossom. She turns and marches away from them. She needs to get home and start planning how she is going to tackle her uncle and The Farm.

“Wait!” Cheryl hears the girl yell from behind her. She catches up quickly, pulling at the sleeve of her uniform. Cheryl keeps her brisk pace.  

“You’re the girl from the Drive-In, and you walked me to class,” she looked earnestly at Cheryl, trying to keep step. 

“It’s Cheryl.” She manages to keep her tone hard. 

“Oh I know that now. I saw you leading that practice. Those are hot moves you have there Blossom.” 

That makes Cheryl smirk despite herself. “What do you want?”

“I wanna try out for the Vixens. Principle says us newbies need an extracurricular. I’m decent- I used to do gymnastics… I can do layouts?” The girl offers. 

Cheryl stops abruptly and turns to look her up and down. “You won’t be too stoned? Being on the Vixens is hard work.”

“I’m up for it. Trust me.”

The funny thing is Cheryl feels like she wants to. She half wants to hand the spot to this girl right now, half wants to tell her to fuck off and never see her again. She makes her feel _seen_ and Cheryl has no idea how she feels about that. 

Cheryl works her jaw. She really did need to fill that spot. 

“You need to try out.”

“Name the day, sweetheart,” she replies flashing Cheryl a cheeky grin. 

“Tomorrow after class in the gymnasium. Don’t be late.”

“You won’t regret it!” She teases happily.

_Oh there’s a good chance I might_

“What's your name?”

“It’s Toni- Toni Topaz.” 

Cheryl turns and starts walking back across the grass again. “See you then, Topaz!” She calls over her shoulder. 

Back in the girl's lockers Cheryl turns the name over in her mind, thinks of all that pretty tan skin in a cheer uniform. 

 

_Toni Toni Toni_


	2. "I have to stakeout my creepy uncle while he visits a cult."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowburn? Never heard of her.

Toni’s audition is good, really good. Strong moves and she could flip, which the squad needs. She moves her body almost teasingly, gaze cast back to Cheryl as she swings her hips. Cheryl smirks and juts her chin out in challenge though truthfully she’s not sure who is challenging who.

She asks Betty, Veronica and Josie to stick around and watch the try-out too. Afterward, Betty and Veronica clutch hands and look in one each other's eyes, doing their weird telepathy thing.

“We think she should join right away,” Betty announces, Veronica nodding along. 

“Me too- we could really use her for the Game next week to even out the numbers,” Josie points out. 

Cheryl turns to Toni. “You think you’ll be up for that? It’s coming up quick but I’d put you in the back seen as it’s your first and if you practice you’d be fine.” 

Toni quickly nods, “Yeah of course- does that mean I’m in?” 

“Congratulations,” Cheryl intones. 

Toni hangs back waiting for her as the others leave. “You wanna come to Pop’s tomorrow after school and celebrate with me? You could talk me through the routine?” She suggests in that easy way of hers. Like it’s the most normal thing in the world to make space for Cheryl. 

“Can’t. I have to stake out my creepy Uncle while he visits a cult.” Cheryl deadpans. 

She had caught him on the phone last night saying he would ‘be there tomorrow at sundown’. Her mother and uncle usually do all their Maple business during the day at the factory offices so she is banking on a calculated assumption that Claudius is finally taking a visit.

“Wait, what, are you serious?!” 

“Very much so,” Cheryl replies as they walk out of the gym.

“That is so cool. Want me as backup?” 

She tries to gauge how serious she is without outright accusing her of trying to play with her.

“Why do you want to?”

“I’ve got nothing better to do. Those boys you saw me with, Pea and Fangs? We usually do this kinda thing for fun- recon is our favourite kinda job. Plus, I’ve heard about that place and I don’t think you should go alone.”

“You want to hang out with me?” Cheryl checks again, feeling stupid- but what Serpent member would go out of their way to entangle themselves with her nightmare family?

“Yeah. Plus what if things get dicey?” She smiles up at Cheryl, “You need me… Gang, remember?”

 

Toni tails the convertible back to Thornhill as soon as classes end on a dangerous looking motorcycle that dwarfs her small frame. Cheryl nervously checks her rearview mirror several times on the way back as if the bike would toss her like a bull. 

When they pull up at the imposing Manor, she pulls Toni back, biting her lip. “I’m so sorry to even ask this- and you can decline me, but would you mind taking off your jacket? It’s just my Mother...” 

She has already asked her to stash her bike at the end of the drive and she feels even more ashamed to ask this of her too. Serpents shouldn’t take their jackets off for anyone, least of all a Blossom like her. Surely it was sacrilege.

“Don’t stress Cheryl. I get it- Serpents and Thornhill don’t usually mix.” She shruggs the jacket off.

Cheryl gulps a breath, trying to settle her sick stomach. “It’s not just that. Mother is... funny about me bringing girls home. And well, a serpent on top of that is just asking to be punished.”

Toni raises her eyebrows at that but lets Cheryl lead her into the Manor. 

“Uhhh, wow,” Toni mutters, feeling the cold come over her, everything so dark and polished. 

“Yeah. You get used to it. Come on.”

Cheryl starts to lead her up the stairs when Penelope calls out.

“Cheryl is that you?” 

Toni looks at her with frantic eyes, motions to keep going up and Cheryl shoos her on.

“Coming Mother!” 

“Who is that you are talking to?”  Penelope finds Cheryl at the bottom of the stairs and clenches her forearm between bony fingers, nails biting into pale skin to match her sharp tone. 

“No one.” 

Her Mother’s eyes narrow but she holds them and keeps her poker face.

“I have a gentleman coming over tonight. You best stay in your room, Dear,” she coos, dismissing her.

Cheryl tries to keep the disgust off her face, “Of course.” 

Cheryl finds Toni up the stairs with her head poking through a door. She comes up behind her to look through as well. 

“It was Jason’s room,” Toni whispers. 

Cheryl nods though Toni isn’t looking at her. JJ’s room still has all of his old football jerseys and trophies displayed, academic certificates and photos of all his friends lining the wall. It was a Jason museum her Mother refused to part with. Cheryl doesn’t need all that stuff- it wasn’t really him anyway. JJ is her twin and best friend, always. It goes beyond the grave. 

She pulls the door closed on them. 

Toni looks back at her sadly. “It’s like a shrine.”

She swallows hard, “My room is this way.”

“Sorry, it was the first room I found looking for yours,” Toni apologises gently, big eyes boring into her.

“Don’t be.” Cheryl breathes out, meeting her eyes and willing them not to sting. She checks for that sickly sweet pity but there is just understanding shining back at her.

 

Where Jason’s room boasted how popular and smart he had been as an all-American jock, Cheryl’s room was devoid of that, leaving it was gothic as the rest of the manor.

She leaves Toni wondering around her room while she changes in her bathroom into a black sweater and jeans to blend, leaving only her pin fastened like usual. Her clock and dagger ensemble must look good because when she comes out Toni’s eyes flash over her in a way they haven’t before. 

Her and Toni alone together in her bedroom left the room full of whatever it was between them. Cheryl swallows. It would be so _easy_ to push her against the wall and kiss her. 

“Is your Mom always like that?” Toni asks suddenly. 

“She’s been worse since Jason and Father passed. I think I’m too much of a reminder of JJ. He was perfect in all the ways I’m not.” Cheryl tells her honestly. 

“That’s hard to believe," she snorts in disbelief. 

"You seem pretty sensational from where I’m standing." This part is said genuinely and Cheryl  can actually feel herself blush. “It’s almost Sundown. We should wait in the car for Uncle to leave.” 

Toni nods, “You ready to do this? What's the plan?” 

She takes a deep breath. “Follow Uncle discreetly, scope the farm out to get a feel for the place. Stay on Uncle if we can and find out anything that will help us,” she explains straight, sure of her planning. 

“Foolproof,” Toni jokes. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes. 

 

Cheryl keeps Toni tucked behind her as they snuck out, this time through the small back door of the conservatory where only Nana sometimes sat. Before her uncle came, the vines of exotic Blossom-kept plants had crawled over it and Cheryl had to hack at them one afternoon to clear the door. The cuts from the thorns had taken weeks to leave her pale hands. 

It doesn’t take long for her Uncle to drive out in the black chauffeur car. As uncomfortable as the man makes her, you could count on him to be predictable. They quit giggling and sliding around on the bench of the convertible, Toni teasing her about her 1950’s wheels, and peel out a good way behind him. 

Pulling up to the farm is a shock- It has a big wrought Iron gated entrance with wild bush obscuring anything else from view, a dirt drive leading in. Betty had been several times before but Cheryl didn’t realise how... established it was. They park the car a good distance hidden away and double back to jump the fence. Toni is expert, checking for cameras and scaling the fence quick and lithe. 

Cheryl manages it as gracefully as she can copying Toni’s footing. 

Toni lets out a low whistle, “Gotta say, Cheryl didn’t think you’d be so good at this.” 

She grins at her. “You don’t grow up in my house without learning a few tricks.” 

They start wondering in, sticking to the bush and shadows surrounding the outskirts of what is starting to look like a wealthy middle-class, wet-dream of a commune. They can see several tall barn-style buildings, many of them obviously built to give off an authentic country vibe but they are fancier, modern. Trees and wildflowers everywhere they look making It was almost serene. 

Cheryl’s heart thumps in her chest but she feels more thrilled than scared. Toni turning back to smile at her like that, like they are playing a secret game, didn’t help. But how dangerous could a bunch of hippie freaks be? 

She sees her Uncle’s car pull up on the driveway, not far from the nearest barn building and nudges Toni and points to start exploring there. Toni grabs her hand, leading her through a cover of trees. 

Her hand is warm and slightly clammy, not that Cheryl cares. Toni’s hand feels like it was always meant to be in hers. It makes her relax and clasp gently back, some of the tension easing out of her shoulders. 

Toni has them move around the back of the building, old-fashioned white shutters on the outside although the windows underneath are thick and glossy. They have to cup their hands around their eyes and press up to the glass to peek through. The rooms look like offices, or else meeting rooms, with with the same minimalistic decor. None have people in. Where were all these supposed cult members?

They move on to the next identical looking building to scope it out as well. This one is open, acarnivorous room with rustic log benches circling the front stage. High wood beam ceiling and unpolished oak floors. 

As soon as Cheryl gets a look in she squeezes Toni’s hand, making wide eyes that her uncle is the chubby man with the stiff suit and greying hair. Toni squeezes back and presses her face close to Cheryl’s. She can smell her sweet vanilla hair as it tickles her face. Cheryl wants to gently tuck it behind her eye but she forced herself to focus.

“You know who those other men are?” Toni whispers. 

She shakes her head. They are talking intensely, gesturing with their hands. “We need to get closer,” Cheryl hushes and she can feel the reluctance in the way Toni looks back at her. She gives her biggest eyes, the ones that got her out of trouble with her Nana when she was little. They couldn’t just stand here having come all this way. 

Toni’s eyes flick to the sky and she heaves an exasperated breath like she knows exactly what Cheryl is trying to pull. Nevertheless, she leads them around to the side entrance with heads ducked low. As they get closer, Cheryl can make out words as they press flat against the wall, where the wide double doors are slightly ajar. She smiles smug- Betty Cooper isn't the only one who can get away with all this spy crap. 

“I don’t want to wait much longer Edgar, the time to strike is soon.”

“Patience is the key Claudius. I know we may only be business partners but here, things have a proper time and order. That time will come and the pieces must be in place.” 

This Edgar person is slimmer than her uncle but with the same greying brown hair, slightly straggly and reaching his ears where he tucks it behind. With a short beard and olive skin he isn’t unattractive- the down to earth Jesus look is working for him. He clasps his hands of his suede vest diplomatically, kind eyes crinkling as he smiles at Claudius despite the terse conversation they are having. He is definitely one of those people who seemed to be forever tapped into his own personal fountain of patience. 

The other man flanking him looks much the same except with blonde hair, maybe 10 years younger. He doesn’t smile. 

“Regardless, I know you share our values Claudius and I have no doubt our ventures will be fruitful,” Edgar announces. It's as if there is a flock of people around him, the way he declares it to the room.

Her Uncle sighs like he’d heard that before. “I brought the papers, look them over and we’ll meet again to discuss,” He palms the briefcase off to Edgar’s sidekick, obviously done with the conversation already.

“Peace and happiness upon you, brother.” 

“Uh huh,” Her Uncle grunts back. 

Cheryl stifles a gasp at that and Toni grabs her hand again.

“I’ll be in touch!” Edgar calls cheerily as Claudius turns to leave. 

Toni is already tugging on her arm, dragging her back around the side of the barn and out of sight.Cheryl lets herself be lead but she feels like she left her mind back at the door, reeling from what they heard. Everything about this situation screams no good. 

Cheryl and Toni sit opposite each other at a booth in Pops, half because Cheryl can tell Toni has questions and half because she knew her mother wouldn’t be done with her client and she’d only end up sneaking out again. She'd never thought she'd let anyone touch their convertible after Jason's death but when Toni had shuffled her into the passenger side and held out her hand for the keys, Cheryl only blinked before palming them over.  

They have shakes and burgers and Toni is tossing fries into her mouth while watching Cheryl pick. The diner is basically empty except for them and the familiar neon lights that gleam off the tables feel like home to Cheryl, helping her to relax somewhat. Though not enough for the sick, sinking feeling to go away. 

“You wanna talk about the brother thing?” Toni asks gently after watching Cheryl stew over it for long enough. 

Cheryl glares down at the table. “I don’t know what that meant Toni. But I- I guess it rattled me because Uncle Claudius appeared like that- all of a sudden. I’d never heard of him before and then after Father’s death he turned up, looking his identical, moved in and was wearing Father’s pyjamas within the week. Another secret uncle wouldn’t be anything new,” Cheryl explains quietly. 

Toni blows out the breath she had been holding, watching Cheryl carefully. “That's a lot.” 

“Mhhm,” For Cheryl, that isn’t even the half of it.

“Any idea what it all means?” 

Cheryl buried her head in her hands, “No,” she mumbles. “Mother and Father have always had unscrupulous business dealings. Drugs, Ghoulie involvement, but you probably knew that. Uncle Claudius is different though. He watches me constantly at home and it creeps me out. I think he has bigger plans.”

Toni bit her lip, “I’m sorry Cheryl. You gonna be okay in that place?” She looks tense. 

“It's okay. I’m not home much. But good to keep an eye on him anyway,” Cheryl mutters. 

“And hey, thanks for coming with me. Turns out you were useful after all,” she teases, trying to lighten the mood again. 

Toni smirks right back at her and pushes her burger across the table. 

“Anytime Sweetheart. Can’t have you keeping all the fun to yourself.” 

Cheryl drove them both back to Thornhill after that to get Toni back to her bike. She makes her tell her what being in the Serpents is like on the drive. Toni babbles about the trailer park, working at the White Wyrm, running mystery errands for FP. 

Mostly she talks about Sweet Pea and Fangs, even Jughead, how they are like her brothers and they all have each other's backs. It’s clear the way she talks about them that she adores them. It makes Cheryl smile, eyes flicking over to Toni’s lit-up face as the night breeze whips through her hair and the moon follows alongside the car.

 

 

The next day, Cheryl doesn’t get to see Toni until lunch and even then it doesn’t stop her from keeping an eye out for pink hair in the halls despite herself. She wants to hate herself for getting attached so quickly, even if they were friends, but she can’t help it, being around Toni is addictive.

She sits in her usual spot in the student lounge, Veronica and Betty sharing lunch beside her and trying to get her to weigh in on whether Veronica should have a party when Toni rocks up flanked by the dark-haired boys Cheryl now knows are Fangs and Sweet Pea. Toni comes right over and smiles, and Cheryl feels some of her worry melt away. 

“Hey,” Toni greets happily, coming to sit down next to her. Fangs and Pea look a little more uneasy, eyes flitting around the room before they finally settle down onto one of the worn couches. 

“Hello,” Cheryl gives her a soft look back and a shyer smile directed at the boys now that she understands they are basically Toni’s older brothers. 

Fangs inclines his head towards her, “Maple Girl.”

“Who's the hot blonde and socialite, Blaze-it Blossom?” Pea interjects brazenly with a shit-eating grin. 

“God Sweets, could you be any more moronic?” Toni scoffs, shoving his shoulder.

Betty and Veronica stop planning between themselves to stare at the newcomers, Betty wide-eyed that Cheryl has serpents sitting with her at lunch. 

However Veronica, ever poised, makes her introductions straight away. “I’m Veronica Lodge and this is Betty Cooper. We’re on the Vixens with your girl Toni there, our newest member,” she beams. 

Toni groans loudly.

“Wait a minute, you’re telling me our Tiny is doing cheerleading now?” Pea shouts excitedly. 

“Fuck, wait until the fella’s at the Wrym hear about you prancing around in that skirt Toni!” Fangs cackles. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s hilarious,” she mutters

Fangs and Sweetpea continue to joke, Veronica tries to get their advice on how to get the new students to her party. 

“We need to give Betty a rundown of last night,” Cheryl mentions quietly, turning to Toni.

“Huh?”

Cheryl touches Betty’s arm, drawing her into the conversation.

“We went to The Farm last night, Cousin.”

“Wait, cousin? You two are related?” Toni blurts out. 

Cheryl cocks her head, “You didn’t know?” 

“How?” 

“it goes way back to some decades-old maple feud. The Cooper family came from the Blossom originally,” Betty explains. “Tell me what happened with The Farm,” the blonde presses, impatient. 

“We tailed Uncle there to find him having a meeting with this Edgar person. He seemed like a leader,” Cheryl hushes under her breath. 

“He is. Edgar Nevernever- he runs the show. Mom and Polly talk about him like he’s a holy deity.” Betty sniffs and frowns. 

“Well, they had some intense discussion about… putting things into action, and sharing values.” 

Betty nods along, “It makes sense- they are up to something.” 

“… Edgar also called our Uncle brother,” Cheryl all but whispers. 

“That might be normal. They do that over there- sister this, brother so-and-so. I wouldn’t worry about it until we know there's more too it, Cheryl,” Betty explains gently, understanding immediately why she might be spinning out about it. 

Cheryl looks down at her lap warily, still coming to grips with a situation Betty had apparently already been monitoring for a while now. 

“Claudius also handed over a briefcase, there was talk of documents?” Toni adds in. Serpents didn’t miss details. 

“I’ll look into it,” Betty says firmly. 

“You didn’t, uh, see Polly or the twins did you, Cheryl?” 

She sounds so hopefully Cheryl almost wants to lie. “No. And you still haven’t heard anything from her yet?” 

Betty shakes her head, clenching her fists tightly as her brow creased. Veronica, who has stopped chatting to the boys and started listening in, pries free one and Betty’s hands and rubs it smooth between her own. 

“I’ll keep digging on Uncle Claudius,” Cheryl promises earnestly but she can see Betty has already clocked out. 

“We’ll let you know if we find anything out too,” Veronica responds for Betty, pulling her up and walking with the upset girl into the hall with her arm around her. 

She sighs. She can feel Toni’s questioning eyes on her again.

“We have Vixen’s practice after school. Did you want to come to Thornhill later tonight? There’s more to it.” 

Toni’s soft brown eyes held hers for a minute before she presses her lips together. “I can’t, I have to work tonight.”

Cheryl tries not to feel as if it were a rejection, but it stings a little. She doesn’t invite people lightly with the way her Mother is. And it was Toni. 

“Come to the Wyrm instead,” Toni asks gently, catching her eyes again. 

“Pea and Fangs will take you there.” she presses, more like a command to them all than a suggestion for her. 

“Totally Maple Girl! We’re going as well. We’ll come by that horror house of yours on the way.” 

 

As promised, Pea and Fangs rock up at Thornhill after dark, texting that they are outside. And they really do pull up right outside on the drive for Mother and Uncle to see. Cheryl can actually hear her mother's spike heels furiously clacking on the hardwood, dashing through the Manor to get to her with the crunch of tyres. She storms into the foyer just as Cheryl is flitting down the stairs, dressed down in jeans and a pea coat. 

Penelope yells after her, indignant. Clearly, she had seen the boys in the beaten pickup truck and clicked on. She lunges after her, trying to catch Cheryl in her bony grasp before she is out the door. 

Cheryl makes it there before her, yanking open the heavy door and diving into the waiting truck.

“Go, go,” She urges Pea, and he speeds off while her mother scowls from the doorway.

“Shit Blossom, Cruella not so keen on you coming out?” 

Cheryl shakes her head, trying to catch her breath as she wiggles in next to Pea and Fangs on the narrow bench seat. She feels her tight chest dissipate at the successful escape, the smell of leather and juicy fruit from the truck invading her nose. Fangs, sitting in the middle, put his arm around the back of the seat where she sits and Cheryl relaxes further against the cracked vinyl. She always feels calm around Pea and Fangs, knows they would do anything for Toni and that somehow, they are friends by association now. 

It turns out the White Wyrm, of which Cheryl had only heard whisperings, is a partly underground bar _full_ of Serpents. Cheryl Blossom was walking right into the snake pit. Her family had probably fucked over half of the people in this room. 

There is a huge wooden bar, sleeves laden with liquor under low lights, and a video game machine. Most of the serpents seem to be at the tables or milling around stained pool tables, drinks in hand. There is a small stage at the very front of the bar, unused tonight and Cheryl wonders what they possibly need it for- is there a mandated gang music group?

Rock music plays overhead and while the whole place smells like cigarettes and beer, Cheryl can see the charm. It isn’t like the rest of Riverdale- clean and family friendly. Boring suburbia feels like miles away.

Pea and Fangs are right beside her but as soon as people catch sight of Cheryl’s red hair, they start to stare.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea. It doesn’t seem right.” Cheryl mutters nervously,stopping and grabbing at Fang’s arm. 

“We wouldn’t bring you here if it wasn’t okay, Blossom,” more eyes burning into her at the last name.

“Besides, Toni has been looking forward to seeing you,” Sweet Pea says sing-song. 

“She has?” 

Pea rolls his eyes at that and leads her over to the bar. 

Cheryl spots her then. She looks different here- hair pulled into a bun on top of her head with wisps trying to escape, but her neck and face left open. Hoop earrings and a white crop top showing over the bar that looks lovely against her skin. Cheryl watches toned arms move expertly as she mixes a drink for a customer. She is beautiful under the lights, completely at ease. 

Their eyes click together as usual and Cheryl’s world narrows down to the wink Toni sends her way.

“I’ll be with you in a moment, Cher.”

She was confident here, in the same way Cheryl didn’t have to fake confidence when she was in Vixen’s uniform or in classes where she had already studied all the answers. 

She pulls up a stool while she waits. Fangs and Pea say hello to various people around the bar, getting clapped on the back as they go along. 

 

And then Toni was there.

“Hey,” she smiles brightly just for her, leaning her elbows on the bar with her chin in hand. “You want something to drink?”

“Gin and tonic?”

Toni pulls out a glass out immediately. 

Cheryl blows out her breath. “This place sure beats Thornhill,” she smiles back up at Toni through her lashes. She was glad Toni had asked her here instead. She wants to know her world too.

Toni throws her head back and laughs, and the sound bouncing back around in Cheryl's mind. 

“I bet it does.”

Toni stretches her arms out, arching her back after placing her drink in front of her. “Argh, you have me so stiff from practice Cher. That was fucking rough.” 

Cheryl grins to herself, “It's paying off though, you’ll be perfect for Friday’s game.” 

She leans down and wraps her lips around her straw, letting Toni watch her try her drink.

“I could always give you a massage and work the kinks out.” She offers slyly.

She can tell she’s caught Toni off guard because her eyes get a little wider and there is a heavy pause before a large man down the other end of the bar yells at her to get him a beer, ruining their stare off.

She breaks away from her to do it of course. Cheryl scrunches up her nose at the way the man had talked to Toni, scowling at him from where she sits.

Toni slaps in down in front of him and comes back. “Don’t worry about him. Tell me, your Uncle didn’t click onto our visit?” 

“No, I don’t think so. He’s set up in Father’s old office though, so I want to have a look through it soon. Maybe find some evidence of his plans.” 

Toni nods. “Smart. Betty asked you to do all this?” 

“Mmhm… But also, I need to see this one through. I didn’t do that properly when Jason was killed. FP got framed and I know the Serpents suffered because of that. It was my parents' schemes, my family who was recking havoc, who were the murders. Had I merely been more… involved I might have seen what was right under my nose.” Cheryl explains, yanking her hands through her hair, roughly.

Toni stretches her hand across the bar for Cheryl to clasp in her own so she won't keep tearing at her hair like that, holding on tightly. 

“You were grieving Cher. Your _twin_ had just been _killed_. Nobody would expect you to be running around solving the murder. No one wants to think their parents are the kind of people who would do that sort of thing either. You couldn’t have known, and you’ve survived an awful lot. You ought to give yourself some credit.” Toni has obviously heard all the sordid details around the trailer park before. 

It feels good to air her dirty past out, no one ever wants to bring it up with Cheryl. Not that she can blame them. What happened to Jason is some kind of Greek tragedy- somethings are just to difficult to even approach. 

“With Jason gone, I don’t really have any decent family left, apart from Betty and Polly.” 

“And Polly’s deep in that place,” Toni follows.

“Yep. Not just her, her babies too. Did you know Jason was the father?” Cheryl asks softly.

Toni inhales sharply, “No.”

“Betty and I are aunties to those twins. A boy and a girl, just like Jason and I. I want to be in their lives and I don’t want them to suffer in any way for their Blossom blood,” Cheryl finishes firmly. 

“I’ll help you. Fangs and Pea too Cheryl,” she promises seriously. And she looks so honest and willing, like she would hunt her uncle down for questioning right here and now, and Cheryl’s heart flutters against her rib cage.

“I- I’m really grateful for that.” 

Pea drags her over to the video game after that, daring her to beat his high score while Toni finishes up work. No one hurls any bottles at her or tries to kick her out. There are no brawls or drugs. As far as she can see, the Serpents are just normal people trying to unwind. 

She tries not to beat herself up too badly for being surprised. 

 

 

They drop her home again, Toni driving this time with Cheryl next to her, and the boys laying in the pickup bed, giggling into the night the whole way home because they had knocked back too many beers. Toni leaves the car running a ways from the Manor so it is still cloaked in darkness instead of the lights from Thornhill.

She walks Cheryl to the door and they stand under the porch light looking at each other for a bit, reluctant to say any goodbyes. 

“I wanted to say thank yo-”

Toni cuts her off with a kiss, pressing close to dust her lips gently across Cheryl’s. 

Cheryl’s thank you gets caught in her throat at the soft lips warming hers. She feels her heart blow up as she breathes into the kiss and she can taste Toni’s strawberry lip balm as their lips move together, searing into skin.

She moves her hands to Toni’s neck desperately, cupping her jaw and bring her in closer. She wants to moan into the kiss it is so sweet. Not at all like kissing Chuck or some other dumb drunk jock at a party. It's so much _lovelier_ \- soft and electric. They both deepen the kiss with Toni’s hands clutching at Cheryl’s waist and tickling across the small of her back and Cheryl’s lips chasing her hers, getting carried away. 

All too quickly Toni pulls away and she aches at the loss- kissing Toni is bliss. And the way she looks at her, with such reverence, she feels so drunk on it she almost can’t breathe. 

Toni takes a deep breath from way down in the pit of her. “Don’t thank me, okay Cher?” It comes out raspy and knocks Cheryl off her feet all over again. 

She can only nod- Toni looks like the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, glowing under the porch light so warm and unguarded. Her heart keeps beating out of her chest. 

They get lost in time for bit longer and the unwillingness to turn away is palpable. The silence is so thick and intimate she doesn’t dare ruin it with another thank you that is sitting on the tip of her tongue. She knows Toni wants no thanks anyway, but this sweet girl has stormed into her life out of nowhere, turned it upside down in a short week, and Cheryl just can’t think of a better method of annihilation. 

“Goodnight,” Cheryl sighs out eventually, and she flashes Toni a blissed-out smile, knowing she’ll just have to see her tomorrow.

Toni’s still looking at her in that way and Cheryl’s not even sure she’s heard her goodbye until she clears her throat and whispers a goodnight back. She has to tear her hand out of Cheryl’s to turn to walk back to the truck and even then she looks over her shoulder once or twice to share a grin with her until she gets swallowed into darkness.

She hears Fang's boom loud into the night, “Did you kiss her yet Tiny?”

When there is no answer, he slurs out. “Weyheyy! Way to go girl!!” and it echoes into the dark.

Pea just howls like a wolf and slaps the side of the pickup.

“I fucking hate you idiots.” Cheryl hears her grumble, gravel crunching under her feet before the slam of the truck door. 


	3. "I've always appreciated the finer things in life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kudos and comments are so appreciated :') thanks guys
> 
> I'm sorry but I just Could Not Bring Myself to write out their sex scene in full- I find it too cringy lol. That being said, if you guys think it's any good and you want the rest, I can make an attempt and edit it in with the next chapter? Or I'm open to someone writing it for me haha
> 
> This chapter is really relationship development and the next one is going to be some exciting plot development so any feedback is welcome!!
> 
> Thanks kindly xx

Cheryl lingers out on the step. There was no way her mother isn't livid by her defiance and she would have to feel the brunt end of that at some point. She just doesn't want her night ruined when being with Toni at the Wrym had been like a breath of fresh air.

The foyer is quiet anyway, no Penelope about to pounce on her and scream. Most of the lights are out, which is a good sign. Maybe her mother had gone to bed and decided to brush tonight under the rug? She lets out the breath she has been holding and walks over to the stairs. 

“Come here, Cheryl.” 

Her mother's cold voice coming from the parlour makes her freeze. At that moment she seriously considers just making a dash for her room and just locking herself in there, but she straightens her shoulders and lets her breath out as slow and steady as she can. 

If she slumps and looks scared in front of Mother its only going to make her more enraged. Showing cowardice is like a personal affront to that woman.

She tiptoes slowly into the parlour, painfully aware the sound of her own boots clacking on the hardwood as she tried not to drag her feet. Mother is sitting by the fireplace, her figure cast by the light of the fire, the only light in the room. She is perched in one of Father’s favourite armchairs, thin lips pursed into a composed veneer.

Her Father used to do that too. He would sit sprawled out and big-bellied in that chair, scotch in hand and her mother scarecrow straight beside him. A maid would send her down and she would bounce down the stairs to see that look. 

The look that meant there would be no more sleepovers with her best friend. No leaving Thornhill for a few weeks for skipping a French lesson. Her father’s disgust with her eating her up and turning her inside out.

“So you’re running off into the night with Serpent scum now are you?” Penelope hisses lowly. she stands up and starts closing in on Cheryl across the room, every bit the enraged predator. 

“And doing god knows what with those filthy degenerates!” She is working herself up to a scream now, face growing red and coiffed ginger hair shaking around her face. 

Cheryl clenches her teeth, rooted to the spot. 

“Your father and Jason would be appalled with you!” She spits, now right up in her face. She can see the red in her bloodshot eyes and it makes Cheryl wonder if she’s been sitting there stewing since she left.

“That's not true, Mommy,” she bites back, starting to feel more angry than upset. Jason adored her, he went out of his way to make sure she was happy. 

Penelope closes her hand around Cheryl’s wrist, digging her long nails in again. Her favourite trick for her fury. 

“And then I see you out there, getting defiled by that Serpent girl like a deviant slut!” She says it with such venom and hate that Cheryl flinches back and unconsciously tries to pull herself away. 

She yanks her arm back but her Mother’s nails catch and tear into delicate skin painfully, leaving long scratches down her arm and hand, the skin shredded slightly and pricks of red blood dotting up. 

“Stop it! You’re hurting me!” she cries out, now trying to pry herself out of her mother's grip with her other hand. 

Penelope doesn’t take well to Cheryl clawing at her and she reels back only to strike her hard across the cheek. 

For a whole moment, she doesn’t feel it. Her head recoils back and she stumbles a few paces but she’s so angry and jacked up on adrenaline she doesn’t even react. 

She just sees the sun. 

But then her cheek is burning white hot, her arm throbbing and she feels crumbled and dirty. 

Penelope sneers, eyes flicking over her dismissively like she is garbage. 

“Actions have consequences, _Dear_ ,” she jeers one last time before brushing past her to waltz upstairs. 

Cheryl stands there for a whole minute trying to righten her head. It wasn’t as if her mother hadn’t slapped her before, because she certainly had, but she just can’t wrap her head around a night could go from bliss to hell so quickly. 

She had walked through the door on cloud nine but her mother always knew how to crash-land her back down, making her feel as miserable as her. 

The pain is kicking in and she can feel her face is now wet. Crying is something she does rarely and silently since Jason’s death. She kicks her boots off in the parlour and pads to the kitchen to run her forearm under the winter-cold water in kitchen sink, tears dripping down her hot cheeks.

The cold feels good on her hot arm, the already dried blood washing away. Her cheek is burning up but she doesn’t really care enough to do something about it. She knows it must be smarting bright red, pale skin like hers keeps no secrets.

She feels exhausted now, heavily limbed, and all she wants to do is crawl into bed, slip under silky sheets and never get out. Being scratched up by her mother is one thing- she can take a hit or two, but it is hard to bear the way she looks at her, her viper words that swirl in her head and turn her against herself. 

It makes her feel 10 years old again, powerless and small. Like she’s scared of what will happen if she dirties her dress playing, or if she doesn’t sit still enough at dinner. Like Mother and Father’s watching eyes will find her and they will shame her for all the ways she doesn't match up.

 

The next morning, Cheryl doesn’t look much better.She gets out of the shower, fluffy white towel wrapped around her, and stares at the marks. They’re red and angry, already starting to bruise up close to where the scratches are deepest. She scowls at her reflection, hates that she’s been marked by that bitch. Her check isn’t too bad, just a little red and swollen but with enough makeup, she can make it disappear. 

There are dark circles under her eyes and her head feels stuffed with cotton wool. 

She hangs around in her room for as long as she can, taking her time applying her makeup flawlessly, not a hair out of place. 

_A perfectly pretty Blossom all obedient once again._

She ends up skipping breakfast and only going downstairs when she knows to has to leave to avoid being late. Even then she takes the back door to avoid her mother. 

She can breathe a little easier when she gets to school. It is a different world, her world, and as long as she plays by the rules, things will go right. 

 

During third period Toni texts her asking for her help with a photography assignment she has for the Blue and Gold that she wants to take care of during lunch. Cheryl has to stop herself smiling like an idiot in class.

She meets a waiting Toni out by the bleachers to take some shots of the Bulldogs practicing for the game in few days. Toni’s face stretches into a wide smile when she sees her walking across the grass and she can feel her own lips answering in the same way. She is waiting in the almost the exact same spot Cheryl had caught her smoking pot and she knows Toni’s done it on purpose.

She looks just as lovely as ever, now rugged up with her jacket and a soft scarf bundling her up against the cold, hair in a loose french braid. Cheryl melts at her smile and resists the urge to lean in and kiss the tips of her cheeks where the cold is turning them rosy. 

“Hey sweetheart, I just need a few shots of the guys in action. Betty wants Jughead to do some fluff piece to up school spirit for the game. And well, you know Jughead fancies himself the next Hemingway so naturally, he’s above it. They’ve been arguing all day, it's been so funny,” Toni giggles, eyes crinkling as she explains. 

“God, I can only imagine. Do you need me to do anything?” 

“Nah, I think Jug is going to cave soon. Have you noticed he’s a real sucker for Betty? They should get together at Ronnie’s party,” Toni babbles offhand, now setting up her camera on the sidelines of the field

Cheryl laughs lightly, “No! I meant did you need me to do anything for the shoot?” 

Toni looked up from her camera then to see her soft eyes on her. “Oh! Um, no, I just wanted to see you,” she confesses, smiling sweetly like Cheryl didn’t already know.

“Same, to be fair.” Cheryl draws closer to her and can catch Toni’s honey sweet scent blowing in the wind. “And haven’t you noticed that Betty only has eyes for Ronnie? Those two are head over heels for one another.”

Toni looks taken aback for a minute until she groans up at the sky. “arrhhh, of course! I can’t believe I missed that, it’s so obvious when you think about it. I just thought they were like, the world’s bestest friends.” she takes several shots in quick succession, shifting feet to take some more. 

Cheryl chuckles and shakes her head, watching on as Archie Andrews fumbles his pass. Toni’s camera keeps clicking.

“Okay, I think I’m done here. How many shots could they possibly need of this lot bashing into each other?” 

Toni puts her camera back around her neck, tucking it under her jacket safely and turns back to look at Cheryl. She holds out a hand for her to take, and her sleeve must have ridden up as she takes it because Toni is gasping and holding up her hand to inspect the red marks that peek out of her coat sleeve. 

“Who did this?” Toni is dead serious and tense. All traces of her playful mood gone and her face has hardened over. She tries to pull up the sleeve as gently as she can to get a better look.

“It doesn’t matter! Its done now,” Cheryl rips her hand back with her tone harshening of its own accord.

Toni’s face is screwed up and shifting between being worried and hard. 

“It was your mom, wasn’t it?” 

Cheryl just stands there, breathing getting shallow. She doesn’t know to respond. She doesn’t like seeing Toni’s face all furrowed like that, having her upset and angry over her. 

Toni takes her silence as confirmation. 

“Please god, tell me your uncle has never put his hands on you.” Her voice is ice cold and Cheryl watches her swallow hard. She takes Cheryl’s marred wrist in her hand again and holds it gently, thumb brushing over the skin there feather light. 

“No, no, he hasn’t. It is- It’s Mother, she hates that I like girls,” Cheryl’s voice wavers and she hates it.

It isn’t that her mother is religious, nor does she especially care that there are other women out there being gay, she just expects Cheryl to be perfect. 

And perfect girls do not like other girls. 

They like quarterbacks and the sons of wealthy and powerful families. They like sitting across from a boy in a letterman at diners, sharing a shake and getting dropped home before dark. Perfect girls are always well put together. Their hair is done and outfits are neat and spotless. They don’t run around town doing as they please and being talked about.

It was expected of Cheryl from a young age that she would get a husband who will settle her down. She would grow up to be an obedient housewife, just like her mother and her mother before her. 

And why wouldn’t she want to be taken care of like that? She’d never have to get her hands dirty and her temperament would even out. Her parents would ensure it was a beneficial match for the family and there would be no deviancy, no repulsive entanglements with girls. Everybody wins.

Nana Blossom in her wisdom often tried to put different ideas in her head when they were children. Cheryl brought home a better report card than Jason more often than not and her nana would sit her on her knee, telling her how smart she is, how she could do anything she put her mind to. She’d sneak her extra cookies where her mother worried about her getting chubby. She encouraged Cheryl to stand up for herself on the playground, not lie down like a rug. 

Toni breathes out hard, lets go of Cheryl’s hand to tear hers through her hair, mussing her braid in stress. 

Cheryl knows what point they are at. It’s the point where you either shut down and push the other person away or the point where you take a deep breath and try to relax into the possibility of another person knowing ugly things about you. 

She doesn’t know how to have this conversation. She shifts nervously and bites her lip.

“I know it’s wrong of her to be like that, but she always has been. It’s expected that I get a beneficial husband and I’ve always felt like she can sense that’s not in me. She never liked me having sleepovers with girls and always got snappy if I got really close with a friend. Last night she saw me take off with Serpents and then she saw us kiss and- she lost her temper,” Cheryl explains quietly, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

“Fuck Cheryl, I’m so sorry. Shit, I knew I shouldn’t have done that!” Toni rants with balled up fists, huffing angrily. 

“You regret it?” Cheryl accuses, feeling vulnerable. 

“God no, Cher. No, I’m sorry, I just meant that I should have been more careful, should have waited and should have made Fangs and Pea get you from the end of your drive. Honestly, I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I met you.” 

“You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, and the loveliest person I’ve ever done recon with,” Toni smiles sadly.

“That's not hard with only Pea, Fangs and Jughead as competition,” Cheryl tries to tease lightly, grabbing Toni’s hand back. “That’s all that matters to me anyway. My bigoted mother doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me- I hate that she’s like that Cher.” Toni clenches her jaw and looks away from her.

“I don’t like the idea of you going back there,” she finishes so quietly Cheryl almost doesn’t catch it. 

“I really like you Toni. You're so sweet to me and not many other people are.” She feels Toni squeeze her hands in hers and it gives Cheryl enough encouragement to go on.

“Things with Mother will be fine as long as I don’t flaunt anything. She only knows as much as she sees… And if I'm being honest, she’s busy most nights. She has a lot of gentleman callers. For money,” Cheryl confesses faintly. May as well get that out too.

“I heard about that from over on the Southside. I thought it was some kind of sick joke to start with. It doesn’t matter to me if that's what you’re worried about that, Cher,” Toni murmurs sympathetically. 

Cheryl brings Toni’s hand up to her face to hold it against her cheek, turning her head to kiss her palm and smile against the skin there. She feels like a couple of cement blocks just got lifted off her shoulders. 

Toni’s still looking at her like she’s ready to flee to Mexico with her in tow, but she takes a deep breath anyway and Cheryl can see the gears turning in her head.

“Okay so we’ll be much more careful from now on, but will you please tell me if you’re in trouble? Just wait outside away from your mom and text me, or Pea, or Fangs, and we’ll come and get you right away, okay?”

Cheryl nods, agreeing easily.

“And you can come and stay with me and my grandpa anytime you like, Cher. He’s a sweet old man and he’d just love you once he gets to know you. Please promise me?” This makes Cheryl even more curious to see Toni’s house, seeing what her family is like now that she knows about hers. 

“I promise, I promise. I’ll tell you right away if there's anything to worry about,” she assures her. 

“And please will you do the same? I know the gang does dangerous stuff that you can’t tell me about, Toni.” 

“Deal,” Toni says firmly. 

They melt together into a hug, Cheryl tucking her head into Toni’s neck as her arms come around her. She sighs into pink hair, letting the tension drop from the shoulders. 

Cheryl pulls away still holding onto Toni’s hand. There's still a furrow at her brow that Cheryl wants to smooth out but lunch is now almost over and they have their promises.

“Come on, I think Veronica ordered in pizza to the student lounge. There might be some left for us."

 

Game day is here and you could feel it in the over-crowded corridors. The football team was walking around like they had already won, high on the attention and anticipation. Everywhere the Bulldogs went guys were clapping them on the back and girls were shooting them smiles and wishing them luck. 

Cheryl had spent all yesterday’s Vixen’s practice making sure the routine was flawless. Toni had picked it up well although Cheryl had to correct her a few times, making her repeat certain actions in front of the squad until they were just how she wanted them. Toni had raised her eyebrows at her demanding tone but Cheryl stood firm. Had it been anyone else on the squad messing up, she would have been much snappier. Besides Toni knew what she was signing up for- In practice Cheryl was the head of the squad, not her girl. 

It’s before class and Toni and Cheryl are in the girl's bathroom with the door locked. Every now and then someone rattles the handle and the door shakes as they yell to be let in, to no avail. 

Toni has her pressed up against the basins as she kisses her and Cheryl can felt it dig cold and hard against her back, not that she cares. She has her hands clutching at tan neck, jaw, tangled in Toni’s hair- anything to get her to keep kissing her like _that_. 

Toni pulls away and rests her forehead against Cheryl’s, breath coming in short puffs. “I should walk you to class now, we’re gonna be late.” 

Cheryl chases her lips, stealing more greedy kisses. “We have a few more minutes still,” she rasps.

Toni groans as Cheryl kisses at her jaw. “We could always skip school? I could take you back to Thornhill and we could keep doing this all day.” Cheryl can feel her cheeky grin and it makes the idea all the more tempting.

“Nuh-uh I don’t want to miss history, we’re going over The Renaissance and that's my favourite, for philosophy… for art,” Cheryl breathes out in between more desperate kisses. “I was practicing my calculus all last night, in preparation too.”

“That’s so hot.” 

“You’re funny.” 

Toni still tastes like toothpaste and her familiar vanilla scent had Cheryl in a cloud as they trade kisses for a minute longer. 

“I want to investigate Uncle’s study on the weekend,” Cheryl mumbles, mostly distracted by Toni running gentle fingertips up and down her arms, over healing scratches and her mouth ghosting over her neck.

“Is that what you think about when you kiss me?” Toni smirks, pulling back with eyes flicking between Cheryl’s eyes blown wide and her swollen lips. 

“Espionage can be sexy.”

“You don’t have to tell me that. Come with me to Ronnie’s party?” she asks softly, holding Cheryl’s eyes.

“I thought I was taking you?” 

Toni snorts, “Come on, we’ve held up this place long enough.”

 

Cheryl always feels like the Vixens are a representation of her hard work. One time, Amy Dickson had turned up to a game tipsy and proceeded to stagger through the whole dance. Cheryl had been furious and her sour mood had lasted a whole week. Even when she thinks about it now, thinks about her mother hearing about it from one of her friends, it still makes her embarrassed. 

But the squad’s song-dance routine goes perfectly. Of course, Cheryl is busy giving off her best sultry smile as she works the moves in the front, but from the glimpses she gets everyone looks good and is keeping time, including Toni. She sweeps off the stage glowing as the game kicks off. 

The Bulldogs win. Barely. Of course the boys are all happy enough with that and everyone is already starting to joke excitedly about how good the night is going to be. Partying after a game is always better when they actually have something to celebrate. 

It’s completely dark out now and the fluorescent white lights around the bleachers illuminate Cheryl’s skin, making her look ghostly pale. People are dispersing and the soreness is setting in from all the jumping and high kicks. She and the Vixens fall back, heading over to the locker rooms to get ready for Ronnie’s party. The girls are feeling the high of an all-round successful game and they are giggling and teasing each other as they flounce into the changing rooms.

Cheryl doesn’t spot Toni going in with them and realises she hasn’t actually seen her since half-time. 

She searches around the locker room for her, which is getting steamy from all the girls singing and mucking around in the showers. She ducks around the benches and fog, trying to spot even a glimpse of pink hair. Maybe she’s changed her mind about going to the party with Cheryl?

“You okay Cheryl? I thought it went so well. Aren’t you pleased?” Josie beams at her, hip cocked from where she leans against the red lockers. 

“Yeah, you were great Jose. Hey, have you seen Toni?” Cheryl asks, brow furrowed. 

“No girl, sorry.” 

The girls are all chattering, drifting in and out of the showers, starting to help each other with their hair and makeup in the small locker mirrors. 

Toni comes bursting in all of a sudden, chest heaving from running and head whipping around obviously looking for her as well. She spots Cheryl instantly and jogs up to her. Her little cheer skirt kicks out behind her and even though Cheryl’s seen that a million times on the other girls, she thinks its the cutest possible thing.

“I’m sorry Cher, I gotta go.” she rushes out through her heavy breathing.

“Now!? how come?” Cheryl’s voice sounds shrill even to herself.

“Serpent stuff. Its an emergency- I just came to tell you.” 

“Oh.” She tries not to be miffed, she doesn’t want it to show on her face for Toni to see. 

“I’ll meet you at the party though, it shouldn’t take long.” 

“Its okay if it does,” Cheryl says quietly. 

“No, I’m promising okay? I’ll see you there soon.” she is looking up Cheryl intently, trying to convey she is serious. 

“It doesn’t matter, just please be safe?”

Toni nods jerkily, eyes already on the door again. She jogs over to her locker, ripping her bag out and tearing through it to get her Serpent jacket. 

She is out the door and shrugging it on over that little blue and yellow cheer top, throwing a quick ‘bye’ over her shoulder before Cheryl can worry over her any more than that. 

 

Cheryl takes her time bushing out her long hair, making sure it sits just right. She lets Veronica do her eye make-up at her insistence and the dark-haired girl babbles all about the details she has planned out for the party, trying to distract Cheryl from a potential spin out. 

She _is_ worried, and no longer giddy from the game, but she knows logically that Toni wouldn’t have promised to meet her at the party so soon if she doesn’t intend for whatever it was she has to do to be quick and painless. 

She accepts a ride from Veronica and Betty in Alice Cooper’s minivan. Cheryl sits in the dusty back and watches the pair of them make eyes at each other in the front like they’re the only people on the planet. It makes Cheryl feel lonely as well as alone. 

It is truly cold out now and Cheryl pulls her coat around herself tighter, already looking forward to the boozy punch she knows Veronica will have waiting at the Pembroke.

 

An hour later the party is in full swing, with classmates buzzing and people dancing to thumping pop music in Veronica’s living room. Cheryl pushes through crowds to escape to a balcony for fresh air. She can definitely feel a pleasant buzz at this point, her head swimming just enough for her let loose. 

She finds Chuck out there, smoking and even with the cool of the air hitting her warm skin, she can still hear ringing music in her ears.

“Chuck,” She nods and smiles at him, “Could I please have one of those?”

Chuck look startled and it takes him a minute to catch up and react. Was it because she was talking to him? Or was it the uncharacteristic smile and please?

“…Uh, yeah, of course!” He fumbles around in his pocket before presenting one to Cheryl and lighting it for her. 

Cheryl takes a long drag, trying to let the calm wash over her. 

“So ah, you look really nice tonight Cheryl.” 

Cheryl looks over at him from the corner of her eyes. Why did he sound so apprehensive about it? “….Thanks, Chuck.” 

“Yeah, and your, ah, cheering thingy was super cool too.” 

She must really be feeling good because she grins and tips her head up to the starry sky. “You played really well too. It’s nice to win, isn’t it?” Maybe if they practiced as hard as the Vixen’s they could do it more often. 

“Sure. Hey, would you wanna maybe go to Pop’s with me sometime? You know, Jason used to talk about you. He always said that underneath you were a cool girl.” 

Underneath? 

Cheryl doesn’t get a chance to respond, she feels a light touch ghosting over the small of her back and she whips around to see Toni.

“You came.” Cheryl breathes out, delighted. She looks perfect, not a hair out of place to Cheryl’s relief. She has metallic silvery eyeshadow on and pink gloss that matches her hair. Her cheer uniform has been switched out for something more her usual style. She looks beautiful. 

“Of course. I promised didn’t I?” She grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. 

“And, you’re okay?”

“Mmhmm.” Toni brings her in for a hug, winding her arms around Cheryl’s shimmery black dress and pressing her face close. “It was just a quick job. I might be able to tell you later,” she whispers in her ear, hot breath tickling only for Cheryl to hear. 

Cheryl pulls back and smiles at her, leaving a quick peck on her cheek, “Come on, let's join Betty and Ronnie, I think they are going to play spin the bottle.” 

 

Veronica has them, plus a few a Bulldogs and Vixens all sit around on the plush carpet of the Pembroke in a circle, while a bottle of Vodka decides who is shuffled into a closet with who. 

Midge has already had to go in with Trev Brown and Veronica spins to get Archie Andrews. If Cheryl had any doubt that Betty and Veronica were secretly in love, it’s gone with the look on Betty’s face. It twists up sour and she chokes down the drink in her hand in seconds when she watches them go in together.

Cheryl is next to spin and she locks eyes with Toni as she flicks her wrist. The bottle just inches past her though to land on Chuck. 

Damn, she is usually so good at rigging that.

“Well that looks like it landed on Toni to me!” Veronica declares quickly and too loudly.

“What?” Chuck barks, indignant. 

“Off you two girls go now, it's the rules!” Veronica is up is waving them towards the closet, tugging at Toni’s arm before there can be anymore protest. She practically shoves them over.

“A bit overkill don’t you think V?” Cheryl hears Betty mutter as the stumble in after one another. 

The door gets slammed after them and it takes a second for Cheryl’s eyes to adjust to the darkness. She can hear Toni’s breathing next to her and she feels out, down her arm for her hand. 

“I think Veronica is trying to play match-maker with us.” Toni laughs, clutching back at Cheryl’s hand. 

“She’s wasting her time, she should just focus on wooing Betty.” Toni hear feel the grin on her lips, feel Cheryl inching closer into her space and bringing their faces together. 

Cheryl’s hungry lips are on her and Toni smiles into the kiss. She tucks some of Cheryl’s red hair gently behind her ear, only to tangle her hands in it as they keep kissing.

“You look so fucking beautiful by the way, Cher,” Toni whispers on her mouth, hands coming up to frame flushed cheeks. 

“I picked it out for you,” Cheryl admits, biting her lip while staring back at Toni in the sliver of light coming from under the door.

“You look gorgeous too, you always do.” she groans like its a bad thing, presses her full lips against Toni’s again. Coats brush at them as their lips move together and hands grab, one or two of them fall off their hangers.

The door is suddenly flung open to reveal a smug Veronica, hand on hip, and Cheryl realises they must have been kissing for a while. 

“Finally!” She squeals like its prom night.

Cheryl rolls her eyes and drags a blinking Toni out with her by the hand. They get two seconds for their eyes to adjust to the crowd around the closet before Chuck bursts out

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re some kinda pussy eater now Blossom?!” He splutters, and everyone kind of goes silent, staring at his outburst. 

Chuck is all hunched up looking, hands clenching at his sides and he looms forward aggressively. Toni has her back up immediately, trying to pull Cheryl back towards the closet again while getting herself closer Chuck. 

But Cheryl won’t be pushed. 

“I’ve always appreciated the finer things in life, Chuck. Not that you’d understand.” Cheryl bites back, cooly.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Chuck thunders.

Cheryl steps forward to get in his face and she can feel Toni’s hand balled up in the fabric at the back her dress, tugging at her. 

“Everyone knows you haven’t had a date since Veronica and Betty took you down last spring.” She coos at him, sickly sweet. 

“You’re a fucking bitch, Blossom!” he roars, a vein throbbing on his forehead like he will lunge at any moment. 

Cheryl clicks her tongue back, repulsed. Fangs and Sweet Pea seem to appear out of nowhere practically growling, stepping in between Cheryl and Chuck. Bulldogs push to the front too, pulling at Chuck’s shoulders and calling for him to stand down. 

Cheryl watches the fight leave Chuck, sees his shoulders drop and his expression even out as he is forced back a bit.  He takes one last look at Cheryl, “Whatever,” He spits and he shoves his way through the crowd towards the door. 

“Toni?” Sweet Pea asks, frowning after Chuck. 

Toni looks back to her, eyebrows raised. Cheryl stares blankly back for a beat, still thinking about the way Chuck had loomed at her until she understands what she’s asking. When she puts it together, it makes her throat thick. She’d only have to say one word and Chuck would regret opening his mouth even more. They would do that for her. 

Cheryl gives an almost imperceptible shake of her head, wide-eyes at the offer. 

Toni gives her a small smile back. “Just leave it, Sweets. Cheryl already cut him like a surgeon.” She turns to her fully then, running her hands up and down her arms like she's checking she’s still all there. “What a motherfucker. You alright?”

“Yeah. He asked me out just as you got here, I think he’s just bitter.” Cheryl pushes her hair over her shoulder and shakes her head clear. 

“Still not cool. Why are jocks at this school so entitled?” she says, angry and exasperated. S he eyes Cheryl. “Let me take you out instead.” 

“Like on a date? Only if you come raid my Uncle’s study with me tomorrow,” her cheshire cat grin makes Toni’s relax a bit more.

“I literally cannot think of anything better. Come on, let's get out of here.” 

 

Fangs, their sober driver, takes them back to the Southside in the beaten pickup. Apparently, there is some sort of bonfire night going on in the center of the trailer park and the others want to catch it before the night dies out. Cheryl was apprehensive about it to start with. She’d told her mother not to wait up for her after the game, and she must have felt guilty about clawing her because she had just pursed her lips and given a terse nod. As long as she is back by early morning there should be no problems. She just doesn’t want to stumble in and have Penelope accost her for drinking or for wearing a short dress or something. She could call Betty to pick her up?

She must have made a face when Pea announces where they are heading because Toni puts her arm around her, pulling Cheryl to her side as she teases her. “Don’t worry, I’ll look after you.”

Cheryl smirks and shrugs off her arm, “I can take care of myself, thanks. I was just thinking about what to do about Mother tonight.”

Toni drops the teasing act immediately. “Stay with me.”

“Really?” Cheryl checks apprehensively. She doesn’t want to be in the way. 

“Yes, absolutely. Don’t bother with her tonight, Cher. Grandpa’s not even home right now so it’s no trouble at all.” 

“Okay,” she whispers after a minute of thinking. 

The bonfire is something that would never happen on the Northside. In the middle of the trailer park, there's this grassy clearing where a dugout pit encases a decent sized fire. The sort Cheryl imagined kids sat around on starry nights at summer camps if their parents didn’t force them through weeks of intensive Latin lessons instead. 

All sorts of people are gathered around, on cheap foldable lawn chairs and fallen tree trunks. Or else standing with beers in hand. There’s a fair amount of greasy looking old biker men, but also some people she recognised from school, and a couple of children dosing against their chatting mothers. 

They take a quiet seat in the back. A couple of people turn to look at her but mostly no one seems to care so late in the night. Pea and Fangs pinch a few beers which they refer to as their ‘nightcaps’, and they sit, sides touching on the log while Toni proceeds to fool around and try to make her laugh. They’ve almost completely sobered up by this point but Cheryl still feels warm and light by the roaring fire. 

“I swear to god Cher, Pea and Fangs were as high as kites, running around in their tighty whiteys for the whole park to see, and Pea’s mom wouldn’t let them back inside until they changed her tyre. It was one of the funniest things I’ve ever seen,” Toni chuckles while Cheryl laughs along at her wild story.

Fangs points his now empty beer bottle at her from his log. “Repeat that Maple Girl and I’ll hunt you down and get you,” he jokes. 

Toni snorts, “Like hell, Fangs.”

There all being silly but Cheryl wants to kiss her so badly in that moment for defending her. She settles for a hand on Toni’s knee and inching up her thigh. She hears her breath catch and leaves her hand there. 

“This is really nice Toni,” Cheryl tells her quietly when the laughing dies down. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve never been to anything like this before. I get so busy with school and Student Body President and keeping my mother happy that I forget to do things… like this. Jason used to make me when he was still around like you know one time, he threw a pool party and invited all his friends because he wanted to cheer me up about my best friend moving away? Things like that. I didn’t realise I missed it until now.”

Cheryl thinks it sounds awkward coming out of her mouth, she’s never been good at saying honest things. 

Toni gives her an unreadable expression and Cheryl watches her eyes flick over her face for a minute. “When I first met you, at the Drive-In, that tiny silky nightgown under your coat,” Toni grins at her, “I thought you were some mysterious angel. Even on my first day, I saw you watching over everything by the stairs and you were so aloof and above it all that I never thought you’d be like this.”

“Like what?” Cheryl rasps out.

“So real." 

She's quiet and serious for a minute before she continues. " We’ll have a million bonfires and pool parties if that's what you want, Cher.”

“I don’t. I just want you.” Cheryl confesses quickly, and it almost pains her to say it out loud, this enviable truth she’s held since she first got within 5 ft of Toni. And now it was bursting out of her without her having much say in it at all.

Toni’s looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky, an uncharacteristically shy smile gracing her face.

“You want to go back to mine? I’m warning you though, it’s no Thornhill.”

Cheryl gives her a look to let her know she’s being silly. “Thank god for that. When can we go?”

 

Toni lets them in through a double-locked door, holding it open for her to step through. Cheryl can’t decide whether its a trailer or a little house. She didn’t see any wheels in the dark and it seems much bigger than a trailer should be, but isn’t this meant to be a trailer park? A double-wide? 

Toni flicks on a lamp to reveal a cozy lounge in yellow low light. There are floral patterned couches that seem too feminine for Toni and her Grandpa, hand knitted blankets thrown over them. She spies a tidy kitchen in the back, with green hand-painted cupboards. She can’t believe gang members live here. There should be more broken glass or graffiti or something.

“My room is this way.” 

She turns to Toni and realises she’s been spying her and is biting her lip. 

Cheryl gives her a coy smile and moves in closer, close enough to tuck a pink lock of hair behind her ear and to see big brown eyes, wide on her. 

She presses her back against her own door gently, wanting to savour her and the reverent way Toni touches her, looks at her. She moves her hands down to slim neck and waits for Toni to lean in and kiss her first, reveling at how thick the air is between them. Taunt, like it would snap at any moment, and steadily building since Veronica shoved them in that closet.

Toni closes the space quickly and kisses her hard, lips chasing greedily. She kisses her like its the end of the world and Cheryl melts, becomes liquid and moans. She wants to be embarrassed but Toni’s lips are so soft and she tastes so sweet she doesn’t even care. 

She missed this all day, Toni’s smell encasing her, hair tickling her face and her hands dusting over her as if she might disappear. Just them together.

Toni kisses her deeper and something comes alive in Cheryl. She presses a leg in-between Toni’s and gets to hear her moan throatily as her tongue surges in Cheryl’s mouth. It makes Cheryl smile into their kiss and she can feel Toni’s lips turning up in the same way. 

Cheryl pulls away so she can see her like this, raw and open, glowing in the soft light. She’s beautiful, and the best part is Toni’s looking at her the same way. 

Toni moves her grip from Cheryl’s neck to clutch her hand and lead her towards her bedroom door. She turns to watch Cheryl over her shoulder as she does it and Cheryl thinks its maybe the most attractive thing she’s ever seen. Swollen lips and flushed cheeks, Cheryl wants to commit the sight to memory. 

Toni takes her to her bed and Cheryl can see in the faint glow that its big, with a pretty blue cover, which is about all the time she cares to take her eyes off Toni anyway.  She wraps her arms fully around her and presses close as Toni reclaims her lips with the same soft hunger she had before.

They trade kisses for a bit and Cheryl’s fingertips start to dance against her back and she pushes up the fabric of Toni’s shirt so she can feel warm skin.

It’s hardly enough and she tugs at the fabric, desperate to feel and have her properly. Toni gets the message and lifts her shirt off for her, leaving her in a black lace bra which looks so good against Toni’s skin, against delicate collarbones that Cheryl’s breath stutters in her throat and she has to touch, sweep fingertips down her neck and skim over the edge of the lace. 

Their lips reconnect for a minute before Toni is whispering. “Can I take this off too?” Breathing shallow and voice rasping as she runs her hands up and down the sides of Cheryl’s dress. 

“Please.” Cheryl hushes and she turns so Toni can reach the zipper at the back. It pools at her feet and Cheryl feels the cold air against her overheated body and the tips of Toni’s nails scratching ever go gently across her shoulder blades. She shivers and feels it tingle through her body. 

Cheryl turns to face her again and kiss her hungrily, popping the button on her jeans and helping her wiggle out. Toni pushes her to the edge of the bed and when Cheryl’s knees hit the sides, she falls back bringing Toni with her. 

Toni’s hands are cupping her cheeks on top of her, brushing back strands of silky red hair, dragging a thumb over Cheryl’s wet bottom lip. She's practiced with her touch, soft against her but firm in her kisses like she needs Cheryl to remember. 

Toni slots a thigh between her legs this time and Cheryl feels it brush firm against her, going straight through her, intoxicating and electric. 

“Oh God,” Cheryl moans and Toni rocks down firmly again, and then again, moving her lips down to press soft and open-mouthed against her neck and the swell of her breasts. Cheryl tries to control what she’s feeling but it’s too much and she moans and shudders. 

Toni reaches around to her back and plucks her bra clasp. She pulls up fully then, so she is straddling Cheryl, and she watches, panting and hungry as Cheryl slowly slides the straps down herself. 

Bra out of the way, Toni is still looking at her, awed. She brings a soft hand up to palm her and brush her thumb over hard rosy nipples. Cheryl tangles her hand in Toni’s hair so she can bring her back down for a kiss, her whimper getting lost between their lips. 

She is dizzy with the feeling Toni is giving her, drunk on it. If this is sinning, or deviance, or disgrace then all Cheryl can think is how much she wants it to consume her. 

Their kisses grow wet and desperate again and when Toni has her bucking into her, panting as well, she starts to finger the band of Cheryl's underwear.

“Cher, can I baby?” she husks out, tugging gently.

“Toni, _please_.” 

And _fuck_ , it's the beginning and end of everything. 


End file.
